


Song as Old as Time

by HawthornShadow



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornShadow/pseuds/HawthornShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HetaOni inspired drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song as Old as Time

_Tick… tock… tick… tock…_

_Running… running…_

* * *

 The melody of the world is a song as old as time, and as the times change, so does the music.

* * *

 Another corner. Another. Down the corridor, around the bend, through the door. Pause, but only for a moment. A moment’s all you have.

* * *

 It starts off slow, a great dawn. The first sunrise paints the earth orange as the world glows. This is only a beginning.

* * *

 The moment’s over. The door slams open and you duck, once more rushing through the halls. Your feet pound against the wooden boards, half tripping on the steps and you barely catch yourself  in time on the railing.

* * *

The earth sprouts green as the song is filled with new life. New creatures appear, beings whose lives only add to the magnificence of the piece and will surely change the world for good.

* * *

Once more you have a brief moment of respite. The locked door won’t hold long, but it will have to do for now. Great bookshelves tower above you. Carelessly you choose a tome at random. Inspecting the book, it tells of monsters and time travel, yet it is not fiction. It is a journal. The door breaks. Book still in hand, you run.

* * *

The earth is painted red. The once harmonious sounds have become chaotic clashes of noise. Those who should have brought glory had become prideful, arrogant. They developed a greed which knew no bounds, and this was their demise. Their sins have doomed the earth. Still, someone sings.


End file.
